Sunny Santa Fe would be nice!
by Sagune
Summary: PWP. The gang decides to take a little vacation and the insanity ensues!


Title: Sunny Santa Fe would be nice!

Author: Sagune

Disclaimer: The characters in this story are all property and from the creative mind of Jonathan Larson.

A/N: Just a little idea I thought up while brainstorming.

* * *

Thomas Collins, better known as Tom Collins…or just plain old Collins. The once infamous teacher of computer aged technology at New York University, leaned up against the side of a car looking at a postcard. With the help of the talented lawyer, Joanne Jefferson, Collins was now the co-owner of the newly opened New York City Institute of Philosophy.

"Let's open up a restaurant in Santa Fe. Sunny Santa Fe would be-"

"Collins, knock it off and help me with this suitcase!"

Collins turned around to see Mark Cohen coming down the front steps of the loft, while attempting to drag a large suitcase down with him. Collins stuffed the postcard into his jacket pocket and ran up the steps, and relived Mark of his "baggage".

"Geez, what's in this thing man?"

"Hell if I knew…it's Maureen's" Mark replied, while inspecting his camera to make sure it wasn't damaged.

"What's mine?" Maureen came out of the door with Joanne in tow, whom was carrying two more large suitcases. Joanne dropped the suitcases down on the top of the steps, "Maureen, do you really need three suitcases?" she asked breathlessly.

Maureen turned, wrapping her arms around Joanne's waist.

"Two and a half. Remember, the last suitcase has both of our stuff in it." When Joanne didn't respond Maureen made a pouty face, "Hey, I was being conservative this time! Pookie? Are you angry with me for packing so much?" she asked, putting on her cutest puppy dog look.

"Don't you even start with that look…you know it gets me every time." Joanne replied.

Mark took this as a filming op and focused it on the two lovebirds, "Here we see a rare event where…they aren't arguing?" Mark narrated into his camera.

"Mark, don't make me take away your camera again!" Maureen yelled at him.

After loading the rest of the suitcases into the car, Collins lit up a cigarette, taking a long drag off it.

"What's taking Angel, Mimi and Roger so long?" he asked impatiently.

"I don't know what Roger's doing, but Mimi and Angel are busy doing their make-up or something." Joanne said.

"And here they come now." Mark aimed his camera at the trio as they came out of the door, "What took you guys so long?"

"Make-up!" Mimi and Angel said in unison, "Jinx!" they both said at the same time again.

"And what's your excuse?" Mark zoomed in on Roger, who was trying to cover the lens of the camera with his guitar case.

"Are you gonna film the whole vacation Mark?"

"Just answer the question Rog!" Mark continued filming.

"Ok…I was talking to my mom." Roger said while quickly putting his guitar in the car, "Well, are we ready to go or not?"

"…You're mom?" Mark tried to hide his smile, "so you _are_ a momma's boy!" he zoomed in on Roger who was now sitting in the driver's seat.

"You're one to talk! You call your mom every two days." Roger shot back.

"I do not! _She_ calls _me_ every two days."

"Guys! You'll have plenty of time to argue when we're on the road." Mimi told them as she made her way to the passenger seat of the car; however, Angel ran up and grabbed the handle of the door before she could.

"Shotgun…I called shotgun upstairs!" Angel said quickly.

"That's no fair, you always call shotgun!" Mimi crossed her arms, "and I want to sit by Roger."

"Well I want to sit in front." Angel said.

"And I want to drive." Roger intervened.

Maureen rolled her eyes, "Kids…why don't we let Pookie drive, and I sit in the driver's seat? There, problem solved!"

"How does that solve anything?" Collins asked from the backseat.

Maureen paused as if deep in thought, "Trust me, it just does!" Maureen said, opening the door and waiting for Roger to move.

"Fine!" Mimi and Angel said in unison, "Jinx!" they both giggled.

"¡Tenemos que parar el hacer eso!" Mimi laughed and climbed into the back seat, followed by Roger then Angel.

"Tell me about it chica!" Angel replied.

"Joanne starts up the car. And on this beautiful morning in New York City, seven people set off for an adventurous trip. Joanne in the driver's seat, Maureen in the passenger's seat, Collins, Angel, Mimi, Roger and Me, Mark, all crammed in the back are about to begin our Spectacular voyage to sunny Santa Fe!"

"Mark!" Joanne yelled from the front, "I _**will**_ take that camera from you!"

* * *

A/N: To be continued...


End file.
